Hollow Eyes
by DarkSun01
Summary: Even though I was practically forced into this role there's no turning back now. Sure I could betray them and be hunted for the rest of my life, or I could pretend not to think of their gruesome deaths and pretend to tolerate them. ...Or maybe like the night I lost the only person important to me maybe..The fire that engulfed everything that night can be reignited and burn again.
1. Character Info

Name: Freya Savage

Gender: Female

Age: The start of the story she is ten but she is eighteen when she joins the black order.

Description: shoulder length red hair, her Red eye, Pale skin, slender figure, 5'8.

Innocence type: equip type innocence that is in the form of a black one foot land poll while its in deactivated form. But when its activated it takes the form of a four foot long staff that can increase and decrease it size to any lengths, and when its in its first form it has the attribute of ice. When in its second for it takes the shape of a five for long scythe that instead of having the ability's of its first form instead it can gather energy to the blade and send crescent shapes attacks to the enemy. And when its in its second for it has the attribute of fire.

Innocence name: Black Reaper

Background:Unknown

Friends: No one

Enemy's: Everyone

Personality: Sarcastic, loner, not a people person(at all), snaky, has a history of getting into fights with people. And although she doesn't like Lavi, she does like talking to him and Bookman about books.

Special traits: has a photographic memory, and is a good liar.

Memorable Quotes: "I call my innocence Black Reaper because the reaper represents death. And when I draw my weapon death is the only outcome." Freya to Komui.

"Just because I have the power to save people doesn't mean I'm going to." Freya to Tyki Mikk.

"You say that I should be 'nicer' that I should be 'happy' to call these people my 'family' But be realistic Lenalee. I don't like it here, and I certainly don't like the people here. If it wasn't for the fact that the order is so desperate for exorcists and is forcing me to fight for them, then I wouldn't even look back from this place. So unless you want to see how angry I truly get when whiny little girls who don't know how to stay out of others business. Then I suggest you leave me the fuck alone." Freya to Lenalee.


	2. Chapter I

_'The bastards of the order like to be dramatic. So ignore the big looming castle on the giant cliff, and just start screaming your lungs out. The more curse words the better. Usually they like to have all new people climb the cliff but fuck that.' were the last words of the general as he walked into a brothel._

_'Fuck this indeed, Cross.'_ I crushed the bud of my cigarette between my fingers. Debating on whether or not I even still wanted to do this or not.

'_Cross did say that they could fix my weapon for me. Cross even said if I haggled them enough they would pay me... But is it worth it?'_

_'Fuck it._ I was getting bored being on my own anyway. hopefully these people won't make me regret this.' I snagged the last cigarette out of the box, lighting it before placing it between my lips.

**"OOOIIIII! YOU PIECES OF SHITS! THE DUMB FUCK CROSS SENT ME! AND THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I'M CLIMBING THIS MOUNTAIN. SO YOU EITHER SEND DOWN THAT SHITTY ELEVATOR OR ELSE I'M GOING TO TO SHOVE MY FOOT SO FAR UP YOUR ASS'S YOU'LL BE ABLE TO TASTE THE DOG SHIT I STEPPED IN!"**

" Speak one more word Woman and I'll chop you up into pieces." Barked out what could only be a boy(girl?) samurai with long blue hair put up into a high ponytail with a long black trench coat lined with silver buttons. His hand clutching the katana strapped to his side. Waiting to strike.

" I wouldn't have to yell if the stupid shit's who built this place weren't idiots and hadn't decided to build the exorcist hideout on a fucking cliff." I took a drag from the cigarette, exhaling when I was his brow twitch in what I assumed in annoyance.

I went to take another drag but samurai was not having that as he moved at a inhuman speed his katana flashing slightly as it cut through the small white stick. Only just barely missing my face as I had leaned back at the last second.

"Tch." He looked mad that I had dodge.

_'...That was my last one...'_ I sulked for only a second looking longingly at the broken cigarette on the ground. But it was soon replaced by anger at the girly haired samurai.

"Those things stink. Be glad it wasn't your face."

"That... was my last one you girly samurai." I felt my anger get the better of me as I brought my fist up.

"Now I'm going to beat the shit out of you." That was all he needed to hear as he charged at me katana raised in the air ready to strike.

"I'd like to see you try bitch." We were both ready to beat the shit out of the other. Me with my bare fists, and him with a sword. But even without a weapon this wasn't even a fair fight for him. He only had a moment to blink before I disappeared from his line of sight, with the next second me appearing on his left. My left fist raised to smash his face in.

In a last ditch effort to defend he raised up his arm to block. But sadly our fight came to a abrupt end when a girl with long green hair in pigtails landed in between us.

"That's enough you two!" She had both of her palms facing both of us as she kept us separated.

_'Be glad black reaper is broken right now. Otherwise you would have lost a hand.'_ I thought darkly already knowing I already didn't like the girl in front of me.

"I'm so sorry for Kanda-san's actions he can be a little to over the top sometimes. My name is Lenalee Lee! but you can call me Lenalee. Sorry about the late welcome party we just now received the letter from general cross about your recommendation letter and everything checks out. We just need you take a examination from the gatekeeper before we can let you in." Lenalee Flashed a thumbs up at the flying bats? that were flying around us before a elevator door opened at the base of the cliff.

"Tch." I clicked my tongue in annoyance at having to go through this whole hassle. Honestly it probably would have been easier to climb the fucking cliff then deal with these two.

I ignored her handshake and walked ahead into the elevator. After a few seconds they joined me and even though the ride to the top was short it was a very awkward trip to the top with me and the girly samurai glaring at each other, with Lenalee standing awkwardly between us, trying to keep the fighting to the minimum.

***Ding* **And with a single loud ding the ride came to an end the doors opening to show the tall looming castle.

" The gatekeeper is the giant face on the front door. Just stand in front of it while it scans you." Lenalee said pointing at the giant face attached to the door.

_'Things just keep getting weirder and weirder here.' _I gave her a quick nod and walked to the door. the once un-moving face came to life as I stood in front of it.

**"X-RAY EXAMINATION DETERMINING WHETHER SUBJECT IS AKUMA, OR HUMAN." **Yelled the gatekeeper as it engulfed me in a yellow light.

A couple of second passed and it still hadn't said nothing else, and I was already getting a headache and now this slow ass piece of scrap metal was wasting my time.

"Hey! scrap metal we all know I'm obvious human. But I'm already irritated enough as it is. So if you don't let me in I'll start to tear you apart." I said smiling at the stupid thing with obvious blood lust.

**"I-I-II-I YOU MAY ENTER HUMAN!" **He seemed to shrink into himself when my smile turned a little sharper.

"Much appreciated scrap metal." The door had barely started to open before I slipped inside, the other two following closely behind me.

"You know you didn't have to be so rude to him. He was just doing his job." Lena said trying to scold me like I was a child.

"And it was taking to much time to do it's job. I've had my fill of dealing with idiots today." I heard the distinct sound of steel slicing through the air giving me enough time to lean out of the swords path.

I pulled a hidden blade from my sleeve holding it directly in front of his eye just only a few centimeters away from piercing it.

I felt the sword grow closer to my neck before we both pulled apart. Him sheathing his sword, and me hiding my knife.

"Tch. Try not to die before I can kill you myself Woman."

" My names not 'Woman' it's Freya. Freya Savage. Get it right girly samurai." I threw back at him before he could walk away. I grabbed Lenalee's wrist and led us away from the cursing samurai. I snickered into my hand as I sped up our pace losing him in a crowd of people wearing tan trench coats.

"I would try not to antagonize Kanda to much he can have quite the temper sometimes." Lenalee warned as she took the lead again. I just gave her a slight shrug before following her into a office.

The door creaked open with a slight screech revealing a room of people wearing lab coats, and a couple of others who were wearing tan trench coats. When no one seemed to noticed that we had entered for a good minute or two Lenalee cleared her throat. Startling the people in the room.

"Big Brother. I brought in our guest for you."

"Oh my darling Little sister oh how I have been blessed by god to receive such a kind and loving sister such as you!" The Guy with blue hair and a white beret. He continued to gush about his sister until she cleared her throat again and motioned towards me.

" Oh. My apologies miss. my name is Komui Lee and I am the scientific group supervisor. Now about your innocence. I noticed earlier that you hadn't used it against Kanda. Now why is that?" Komui asked.

" That's the main reason I'm here anyway. I was trying to kill that perverted General when he shot my weapon and cracked it. He said you guy's could fix it for me." I reached my gloved hand into my coat and pulled out a slim black cylinder a noticeable crack running down the side.

"Hmm.. Can you still activate it? I would like to see the full extent of the damage." He asked after examining it for a minute. I took it from his hands and stood a couple feet back.

I held my hand in front and without a single mutter of words I felt the metal shift in my hand as the little cylinder shifted into a six foot long black scythe, the long blade also being completely black except for a feint green glow on the very edge of the blade.

" I call it Black Reaper." I twirled the scythe with one hand creating a gust of wind that scattered all the papers in the room.

"I see so your innocence is a equip type. Interesting. It may take a few minutes but I can fix it right up for you." At hear the good news I let Black Reaper deactivate making it go back into it's sleeping form, before handing it back to Komui. Who took in gently over to what looked like a welding table.

"It's a good thing your not a parasitism type. I heard it's pretty painful to get it fixed." He covered his face with a welders mask and got to work and within a few minutes you couldn't even tell the crack was even there.

" Now since that's all done I assume that General Cross discussed with you what it means to be a exorcist?"

" Nope. He just told me you guy's collect innocence shards, and kill Akuma." I ran my finger down the edge of Black Reaper not feeling even a slight bump there.

" Well as you already know we are a organization that certain individuals use god's crystal also known as innocence to destroy akuma who are created by the Millennium Earl. And before you ask no you do not have a choice in the matter about fighting in this war. Because since we're so short handed on exorcist's anyone who can use innocence immediately must gone us. But rest assured all your needs will be taken care of whether it be food,lodgings,clothes, and anything else you can think of."

"... So I have no choice in this matter? What happens if I refuse to fight."

"I'm sorry that isn't how this works. If you continue to refuse than the higher ups with list you as a traitor t humanity and your innocence will be taken away with you behind bars."

"Tch. Fine then if I'm going to stuck fighting in this war than I want to be paid." I followed behind him as we left his office going deeper into the order.

"...Usually the exorcist's aren't paid... but if it will get your full corporation than that can be arranged." He told me as we stepped onto a floating platform the began to descend down.

**"You possess the innocence of god. The power of all intellectual omnipotence." **Five bright lights glowed in the darkness around us, showing the figures of people sitting in large chairs. Almost like they were above us.

_'Oh how I would love to grab them by their throats and drag them down.' _I had to keep my face straight and my blood lust in check. Even though I was joining them as a ally that didn't mean they needed to know my dislike for them.'

_'You can't pretend forever about being something your not Freya. Remember that once once you start thinking your something your not you won't be able to remember who you once were.' _Spoke an elderly woman to a small child with crimson hair and bright eyes.'

_'I know who I am. But that doesn't mean these people need to know-" _My train of thought was cut off when I felt cold wisps wrap around my arms and torso. dragging me off the platform.

"Now, Show your value to these people." Komui spoke as I was dragged up into the air by a creature with no eyes.

_"...Ino...Ino.. Innocence." _Spoke the creature with a slight feminine voice as it started to probe at black reaper that was clutched tightly in my hands. A few of it's 'hands?' also began to probe at me creating a uncomfortable feeling.

_'Agh! What the fuck! Black Reaper activate! Black Reaper?' _The feeling only got worse as she continued to probe me.

"Sorry your innocence won't activate for a bit because it was just recently repaired. How is it Hebraska?" Spoke Komui.

"How is this apostle of God? Does she Satisfy your needs?" I couldn't care at this point to focus on what he was saying at this point I wanted to be released.

_'Agh! what is it doing to me?! It feels like it's searching the inside of my body for something.. Black Reaper Activate.' _Again still nothing happened.

_**'I SAID** **ACTIVATE!' **_I felt a pull in my gut as a familiar shift rippled through my innocence. But instead of it's sleek refined form it formed into a warped form. The blade being over twice the original size and the staff being extremely crooked.

_"Ama...Amazing... She overcame the limiter her innocence put in order for it to heal." _Spoke the creature as it bent down to where it's face was directly in front of me.

_"don't push yourself... Your innocence is still.. Healing. Be calm I am not your enemy." _It spoke softly as it leaned down slowly bring it's lips to black reaper causing it to seal into it's deactivated state. I felt the strain leave my body as it brought it's forehead to my body.

_"activating your anti-akuma weapon is very dangerous if your not fully synchronized...0%...99% your innocence is shifting constantly at this very moment your synchronization is at 0% But it's potential is that of 99%. Tell me Freya Savage. Will you be the downfall of human's? or you be their salvation? Only time will reveal this."_ She slowly set me on the platform before disappearing into the darkness.

"That is probably true~! Hebraska's fortune telling is usually right for the most part. But I can clearly tell you already know the history behind innocence so we'll skip the boring parts. I'll have Lenalee give you the big tour and get your uniform. But other than that welcome to the black order!" He shook my hand enthusiastically before releasing it after hearing from another guy t get back to work.


	3. Chapter II

***Freya's POV***

After Lenalee had given me the most exhausting tour of the black order I asked where my room was before snatching the key from her hand, and after consulting my memory I found where all the rooms where and where I would be staying for the foreseeable future. After great effort in opening the door I had to pause for a second when I saw the condition of the room.

_'I thought these guy's are supposed to be loaded. Why the fuck is this room a cheap piece of shit then?!' _I thought in disgust as I looked at the cramped dusty room that they had given me. Sure this wasn't the worst room I've ever been in but it by far wasn't the best either. I set my bag that had my belongings on the small desk in the corner before going into the small bathroom connected to the room. I grabbed a clean sports bra, and a pair of baggy pants to change into after a quick shower to wash all the dirt and grime off my body.

After I had stepped out of the small shower I ran my fingers through my hair untangling the last few knots in my hair before putting it into a quick single french braid down my back. I looked out the small window that was on the far wall in my room and saw the sky was already beginning to darken as the sun began to set.

"There's no way I'm going to be getting any sleep tonight. I'll see what the training room has to offer." I released a puff of smoke before putting it out on the old desk. That girly samurai is lucky I found a pack in my bag or else I would be hunting him down and string him up by his toes. I slipped on a thin but baggy jacket over my sports bra and made sure Black reaper was in the hidden pocket before I made my way to the training room hoping to relieve some of my boredom.

"Miss Savage! Miss Savage! Wait up!" Called out a high pitched voice from behind me as I passed by the scientific department. I slowed my pace down to a complete stop and let the person catch up to me before making my way to the training room.

"I-I My name is Johnny Gill!. B-But You can call me Johnny!" Spoke a short little man with light brown curly hair put back in to buns, with large round glasses that completely covered his eyes.

"Freya Savage. What do you need Gill?" I addressed him with his last name letting him know I didn't plan to make friends with him.

"W-Well I know it's kinda late right now but I'm the one in charge of making all the exorcist's uniforms.. And- Um- If it's not to inconvenient. W-Would it be... ALRIGHT IF I GOT YOU MEASUREMENTS?! I-II I mean If it's-" At this point his entire face was beet red with steam coming out of his ears and he tried to explain he wasn't a pervert. I held up my hand to stop his hysterical rambles.

"I really don't care. I can clearly see you way to innocent to be a pervert. You can take the measurement as long as I get the final say in the design. Deal?" He took my hand with shaky ones before he immediately got to work as he pulled out a measuring tape and pen and paper. It wasn't so bad on my part but poor little guy was completely red and mumbling apologies under his breath every five seconds. And it was plain amusing when he was measuring my chest. After he was done and I gave him a detailed description on how I wanted my exorcists robes. He seemed a little reluctant about how I wanted it made but after a quick sharp look he apologies and scurried away. After staring at the trail of dust he left behind in his wake I put thus strange encounter in the back of my mind before continuing on my way.

After a few more turns here and there I quickly found myself at the training room, and surprise surprise it was completely empty at this time in night with most people being in bed by now. I cracked my knuckles and neck and did a few quick stretches before starting to run around the track. after running around the track for a bit my body temperature had risen to the point of me being to hot in my jacket. So I quickly slid off and dropped it on one of the nearby benches. Seeing that the pull up bares were the closest to me I started with pull ups.

".5...12...34...54.." I counted under my breath as I pulled myself higher.

"154...163...187..." I could feels my arms start to ache by know but I wasn't ready to stop yet.

"304..320...347..367...380..399." I felt my arms start to ache at this point so with one more before swinging my legs up to the bars letting my arms fall behind my head and began to do vertical pull ups.

It was going pretty good it was still completely silent with only the sound of the equipment creaking with every single motion of my body. but as I got halfway though my pull ups I felt eyes on me. I looked around discreetly but it took me a few more minutes to locate them without looking suspicious but it seems they were hiding in the far corner to my left, and noticing the slight amount of blood lust they could hide it brought a smirk to my face when I figured out who it was.

"People might mistake you for my stalker Samurai if they catch you spying on me when I'm working out." I called out smirking even more when I felt the blood lust spike in the air as they walked out of their corner slowly. He looked exactly the same when I met her earlier today other than the black sweatpants and long sleeve t-shirt.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He demanded as I continued with my pull ups.

"234... What does it look like I'm doing here...242." I answered back flatly.

"265.. Shouldn't you be I don't know sleeping or something?" I asked slowing down slightly when I felt my abdomen start to ache.

"I don't see how that's any of your business woman."

" Your right its not. But you watching me was bugging..300" I swung my legs up and did a quick flip in the air before landing my feet a couple of meters away from him.

I grabbed a clean rag from one of the table wiping away the sweat from my face when I felt something being thrown my way. Not taking the towel away I snatched the item out of the air seeing it was a wooden sword. I looked over at the samurai seeing the same sword held in his hands.

"Fight me. There's no one else here so you'll have to do. Try not to lose so quickly." He brought his sword up in a clear offensive stance, I looked down at the sword in my hand and decided why not? there's not much more I can do anyway.

"Why not. But I'm not one for using a sword." I walked around him to the rack of weapons placing the sword in it's rightful place before looking at the selection of staffs. Which wasn't much so I grabbed the six foot long one. I walked back over to him stand a good three to four meters in front of him. My shoulders were hunched over with my right feet pointing in front with my left directly behind me. With my staff being pointed towards the ground the end of it sticking up in the air.

We both stood silently facing each other until we both charged at lightning speeds we met in the middle my staff clashing with his sword. our weapons shook with the strength before each strike we sent each other. I let out a bit of blood lust when I charged at him again causing him to falter for a split second.

_'There.' _Seeing the opening on his left I struck with no mercy letting my staff dig into his shoulder making him lose his stance allowing me to target his abdomen. So twirling my staff behind me I used the blunt end and struck forward into his middle.

"What was that about losing~?" I teased As I twirled my staff again behind mt back clutching it with my left hand.

It seemed my cocky attitude pissed him off as he charged at me again with no warning his sword raised above his head. But that didn't faze me in the slightest as I met his strike with mine. I felt my grin grow wider as added more force making our weapons lean more towards him.

And that was hour our match went. Hours slowly passed as we exchanged blow after blow my hit count beating his by a large margin but he did get a good couple hits in. It was until the sun started to peak through the windows did we final stop. I leaned against one of the stone pillars catching my breath as I drained another bottle of water. Kanda in about the same shape against a pillar right across from me.

"Your not to bad. I only 'killed' you what? thirty? thirty five times? people usually don't last as long as you do. I bet you a really kicker in the bedroom." I winked at him slyly dodging the water bottle he threw at me his face turned slightly red from anger? and maybe slight embarrassment. I snicked into my hand as I heard him mutter curses under his breath. I reached into my discarded coat pockets pulling out my smokes and matches.

I saw Kanda's nose wrinkle at the smell as I lit my smoke taking a small puff from it. He looked ready to throw something at me again but was sadly interrupted byt he door opening showing an older man with short spiky brown hair. And if I remembered correctly he was one of the guy's in Komui's office.

"Yo Kanda. Freya Komui needs to see you in his office in ten minutes we got a mission for you. Oh before I forget my name is Reever I work with Komui, think of me as his babysitter." With that quick introduction he waved goodbye before rushing out the door.

"I guess this is where we call it a day Kanda." I threw my coat over my shoulders before making my way towards the exit.

"Oye! You better not die on your fist mission. Remember You can't die until I kill you."

" I can't tell if your serious about killing me, or it's your weird way of asking me out." I called out quickening my pace when he drew his actual sword.


End file.
